All I ask of You
by Yuriko Tsukino
Summary: a short one shot fluff KxI


For those of you who don't know, this song is a duet from Phantom of the Opera (keep reading, it's really good, I promise.) I don't own Inu Yasha, or POTO, and yes, I butchered the time line again, but If you've read my fics before, then you expected that from the moment you clicked to read this little song fic. I hope you enjoy anyway.  
  
All I ask of You An Inu Yasha song fic by moi, Yuriko Tsukino (-_- yeah, I changed my pen name again. Last time, I promise.)  
  
Inu Yasha dug his claws into his brother's arm. He only suceeded in making Seshomarou tighten his grip on his throat. Inu Yasha tried to speak, but he couldn't. The hand was too tight; he could barely breathe. Tetsusiaga was yards away, byond his reach. He glanced towards it, and saw Kagome trying to get to it. Baka! Don't! He'll kill you! Inu Yasha struggled harder, but was only rewarded by his airways being completely shut off. Seshomarou was done playing. He stared at Kagome. She was sneaking closer and closer to the sword, but as his vision darkened, Inu Yasha knew she wouldn't get there fast enough. He would be passed out or dead, then Seshomarou would go after her, and he wouldn't be able to protect her. No! I've got to-- His brother was making his hand tighten even more. He was going to break his neck. Inu Yasha did the only thing he could. He let his eyes slip shut, and went limp, pretending that he was dead. "Weakling." Seshomarou tossed him aside, and Inu Yasha had to struggle not to gasp the air that was now flooding into this lungs and making him dizzy. He was still laying on the ground, trying to right himself, when he heard a loud snaping noise followed by a chilling scream. Looking up, he saw Seshomarou using his claws like whips on Kagaome. She was laying on the ground, bleeding. But Seshomarou wasn't done yet. He enjoyed killing humans too much. He was going to toarcher her to death. Seshomarou swung his arm back and forth four more times before Inu yasha was able to stand without swaying. By then, the screams had stopped. Inu Yasha lunged at his brother. "You must have a death wish," he said, digging his claws into the tender flesh of Seshomarou's middle, just as he had done to Iny Yasha before before. "To hurt Kagome like that, you're asking for me to kill you." Inu Yasha didn't know where the words came from; all he knew was that if she was hurt even half as bad as she seemed to be, he would tear his brother appart right here. "Inu Yasha..." He wouldn't have heard her voice if he hadn't been a hanayou. He turned to Kagome. Her head was raised, and she was watching as he tore Seshomarou to shreds. Even though he wanted to kill his brother now, to get it done and over with so that he wouldn't have to bother with him again, Kagome was more important. He abandon the job at hand and went to her. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her off while Seshomarou was still down. When he thought they were far enough away, he laid her down, still half holding her bleeding body.  
  
No more talk of darkness Forget these twilight fears I'm here, nothing can harm you My words will warm and calm you Let me be your freedom Let daylight dry your tears I'm here, with you, beside you To gaurd you and to guide you  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu yasha. She could see the worry in his eyes, even though he tried to mask it. She wished deeply that he would stop trying to hide how he felt from her. It was so much easier to love him when he told her plainly how he felt. She tried to sit on her own, but he wouldn't let her; he pulled her closer, so that even though she was sitting, she was putting most her her weight on him. She looked into his yellow eyes, then slid her aching arms around his torso. "Don't scare me like that." Her voice was hoarse, and she couldn't make it seem as comanding as usual. "What?" "I thought you were dead. The way you just went limp." She buried her face in his chest. "Don't ever do that again." "It was either pretend to be dead, or let him kill me. And if I hadn't, then who would have rescued you?" Kagome didn't reply, but she held him tighter. He put his arms around her, and she remembered the time he had hugged her, just before he stole the shikon jewel. Did he mean what he said then? Why can't I ever get those moments out of my head? Those few times when he was so sweet and kind?  
  
Say you love me every waking moment Turn my head to the summertime Say you need me with you now and always Promise me that all you say is true That's all I ask of you  
  
Inu Yasha held her gently. You would think that she'd've learned by now that I'm harder to kill than that. He looked down at her, the way she had pressed herself against him. But still. It...it's nice that she...she was worried about me... Inu Yasha didn't realize until his cheek brushed Kagome's hair that he was holding her tighter, covering her with himself. She winced when he toutched a sore spot. I won't let anyone hurt you again. The thought came unbidden to his mind, and even as he wished his annoying sentamental thoughts would go away, he found the same feirce loyalty which welled up every time she was hurt, the loyalty that made him fight so hard for her without even knowing the cause, to bloom inside of him without reason.  
  
Let me be your shelter Let me be your light You're safe, no one will find you your fears are far behind you  
  
Kagome pulled away slightly to look Inu Yasha in the eyes. She put a hand to his cheek and smiled slightly. She started to speak, but changed her mind, instead pulling his head down onto her shoulder. I don't know why he's being so tender all of a sudden, but I'm not going to argue, she thought. His hand moved, running across one of the cuts inflicted by his brother. Kagome moved away involentarily. "I'm sorry." "Huh?" Is he actually appologizing for something? "I shouldn't have let him hurt you. It won't happen again. Ever." Stunned, Kagome could only lay her head back down. She couldn't see his face, but she had only heard him talk in that tone of voice twice; both times that she treasured. She prayed to Kami-sama that she was reading his voice correctly. Please don't let him change his mind! His words don't mean half as much as the way he's saying them!  
  
All I want is freedom; A world with no more lies And you, always beside me To hold me and to hide me  
  
Kagome's arms tightened around his neck. He pulled his face away and looked down at her. His protective loyalty was quickly morphing into something else. He had felt it a few times before, but now, with the object of his emotions nestled in his arms, he was able to place a name to it that had been missing before. He loved her. He loved Kagome. His change in position had made Kagome loosen her grip on him. One arm was looped about his shoulders; her other hand was on his chest, holding the ties of his kimono. She was looking up at him questioningly. Her lips were dry; she licked them. Inu Yasha swallowed hard, then lowered his face to hers.  
  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time Let me lead you from your solitude Say you need me with you, Here beside you Anywhere you go let me go too That's all I ask of you  
  
It was a short, sweet kiss, but since Kagome had never been kissed, it was unlike anything else that she had ever felt. "Who are you and what have you done with Inu Yasha?" she asked. "He'd never be like this. You're too gentle and romantic to be him." Inu Yasha scowled. "Baka wench." It must be said that while this would normaly lead to a 'sitting', curled up in Inu Yasha's arms was a very comfortable place to be, and Kagome didn't want to ruin it. So she held her peace, and kissed him back instead.  
  
Say you'll share with me one love, one life time Say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me, each night, each morning Say you love me  
  
The kiss ended, and they both spoke at the same time. "I love you." Kagome smiled, settling back against him. He lifted her up. "Kaede should see you, take care of these wounds." She closed her eyes, just hanging on to him gently. Maybe he' s a little rough around the edges, but...I couldn't ask for more.  
  
Now, I do, love you,  
  
That's all I ask of you  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too Love me, that's all I ask of you 


End file.
